Katekyo Hitman Reborn: War of Light and Darkness
by shadowdragon1234
Summary: Takes place after the future arc, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his tutor, Reborn, find themselves in a parallel world but the time takes place after the battle for the rings. But a secret war is raging and the darkness is slowly approaching to consume the world and Tsuna is the key to end it. A rewrite of Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Alternate Realm. On hold for now. Please check profile.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone sorry this took so incredibly long to do. But like I said earlier due to some personal reasons. Anyways please enjoy this re-written story!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. The author does however own the Ocs and the plot.

Prologue: The War of Light and Darkness and the plan that will change everything

In a time, forgotten long by mankind, there existed two elements: light and darkness. For thousands of years light and darkness waged a war. However the secret war revealed itself to the rest of mankind into becoming famous legends and myths of heroes and even into the realm of godhood. For the longest time light and darkness were at a stalemate against each other until the discovery of a unique flame. These flames came to be now known as the seven flames of the sky. Both sides rushed to get as many of these new powerful flames and the users who can use them. Unfortunately the darkness gathered the most due to it's promises of increasing the power of the flames with it's own darkness. This in turn corrupted the flame users and their lust for power. It was at this point a powerful flame user from the east used his new flame and eventually rose up to become the strongest threat that could engulf the entire world into darkness. The man took the name Hades and led his group that was eventually named the Hades Organization.

But his reign of power was eventually threatened by a family whose power allowed simple artisan crafts to be deadly weapons created a set of seven rings that then flew out to find their chosen wielders. The rings were known as the King's Ring as they seemed to have flew towards the descendants of famous kings of legend and to the descendants of kings now forgotten in the sands of time. The rings guided their users together and they all met together in Italy and their destiny began it's work when they all met the leader of the vigilante group the Vongola led by Vongola Primo or Giotto as he told his new friends. Together with the Vongola and the family who created the rings they led a resistance against the darkness user. It took a total of seven years but they finally succeeded in defeating the strange man but not before he cursed the leader of the King's Ring that his descendants would be cursed and that he will return eventually to finish what he has started. Once the war was over each one of them left to go back to their respective homes where they remained.

A century passed and the darkness eventually revealed that Hades had a back up plan in which he would be revived. He would have succeeded in returning but was eventually stopped by the descendant of the leader of the King's Ring and his gathered allies who were the descendants of the famous kings along side with the Vongola Decimo. The battle was fierce and long but eventually they succeeded but not before they heard that this was only the beginning. Hades resurrection plan had hime split into all the elements of the sky flames and that the one they took down was the mist flame. With his last breath he mocked them saying that the illusion is now over and that the horrible truth known as despair will be launched to the world. Now the battle will escalate into a new level and Vongola Decimo plans his next move with his allies.

"Tsuna are you sure you want to do this? This plan can work but it carries a huge risk if it fai-"

a person said but Tsuna stopped him.

"I know what the risks are. But then I now know that I'm not strong enough to stop Hades and I don't have enough time to be able to protect those I love for and care for. Besides I can see him in his world and saw that he has an incredible talent and that he is the best chance this world has to be able to survive. And don't worry Hayate nii-san I'm positive that you'll be able to help him grow strong as well." Tsuna said to the person now known as Hayate.

"I guess there is no way to change your mind. Very well then this will work in exactly one year at the Vongola HQ as it seems to be the best place for him to arrive. But I still don't trust that modified 10 year bazooka. I mean how do we know it will work like it says it would when it was first mentioned." Hayate said as he looked at the 10 year bazooka with a look of concern.

"It will work. Trust me after all my hyper-intuition hasn't failed me yet." Tsuna said as he handed the bazooka to Hayate who took it and put it away in a metal case.

"I guess the plan begins within a year. And once he arrives he'll have another year to be able to adjust the fighting style here." Hayate said as he gave Tsuna one last look of concern.

"He'll be alright after all! After all he is me although from a parallel world." Tsuna said as he fell into a sleep-like state where he began to dream of another Tsuna in another parallel world who was fighting to protect his world from a mad man who wanted to be a god with the tri-ni-sette.

Hayate noticed Tsuna fell back into his trance carried Tsuna and placed him on his bed and exited out of the window not knowing that a certain tutor overheard his student's plan and couldn't help but be proud of him.

=========================================================================Here's the first chapter of the rewrite. It's going to take a while for the first chapter to be up but it's in the progress but then I'm taking some online classes and that is taking up my time in writing. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the prologue. Please review so I can hear your opinions. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the second part for this multi-chapter upload. Anyways please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. The author does own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 1: The Fight That Began Everything

Sawada Tsunayoshi was having a dream. A dream about that the events that he would remember as he saved the future from a madman who was about to destroy the world just because he wanted to do so. But he and his friends and his allies finally managed to do so. But it also came with a sacrifice of two people he met briefly in the future. "Gamma and Uni don't do it!" he screamed in his dream when he saw them sacrifice themselves to bring back the fallen arcobaleno and could do nothing as they disappeared leaving behind their clothes, ring, and pacifier as they fell to the ground.

It was at this point Tsuna woke up from his dream and looked around him and saw that he was back in the past thanks to the effort of Uni. "And I could do nothing to help her even though she asked me to protect her." he thought as he remembered her request after their failed game of Choice.

The adventures they had in the future seemed like yesterday when in reality over three months have passed since their return. Everyone that was sent into the future or those who they met in the future that took place in the battles had memories as if they were there such as Xanxus, the Varia's leader, and Dino, the head of the Chiavarone family. Then the reported earthquakes from the location of the Mare Rings were confirmed to be held at in Italy. "Still in the end her sacrifice brought forth peace to this world and the other worlds as well." he thought as he scanned the room and found his baby tutor, Reborn, still sleeping with his eyes open.

With this thought Tsuna went back to sleep hoping for a dreamless sleep. However fate had other plans for the Decimo as outside a flash of light could be heard and a person cloaked in darkness arrived to the Sawada family's house and placed a package in front of the door. The person just waved their hand and instantly a portal opened up in front of them and then the mysterious person just looked up to the window where Tsuna's room would be at. "You are the last hope we have of our world. If you fail in our world then all the parallel worlds will be in danger to the darkness. I'll be awaiting for your arrival my chosen hero, Sawada Tsunayoshi of the parallel world." the person said entering the portal and then closing once the person entered.

The next morning Tsuna woke up and was about to go out of his room when he felt a trip-wire. In that instant he instantly stepped back when a hammer came flying from where he would have been and landed on the floor with a thud. "Reborn and his scary wake up calls." Tsuna thought as he left his room and went downstairs.

"Tsu-kun there's a package for you down here." Nana Sawada said from the kitchen as she was making breakfast for her family and guests living in her house.

"A package for me?" Tsuna asked himself as he entered into the living room and saw that Lambo was fighting for the package and surprisingly this time Reborn was preventing Lambo from getting it.

"Stupid cow this package is for Tsuna not for you to play around with." Reborn said as he kicked Lambo in the head and began to roll towards the wall unconcious.

.

"Reborn that's too much even for Lambo!" Tsuna said as he picked up Lambo and set him down on the couch.

"Dame Tsuna this time it's important that you get this package. Take a closer look at it." Reborn said as he pointed at the package that was laying on top of the coffee table.

Tsuna took a closer look at the package and saw the Vongola family seal on top of it. "What's the Vongola family doing sending me something like this?" Tsuna asked Reborn as Reborn himself looked serious.

"I contacted Vongola Nono but then he said that he didn't send a package to you at all. But yet here it is with the Vongola Family seal on top of it. Anyways this seal symbolizes that it's for the bosses of the Vongola Family to open up. So hurry up and open it!" Reborn said as he gave a punch to Tsuna, who then ducked, and opened up the package.

Upon seeing the contents of the package Tsuna went wide-eyed and even Reborn was silent once he saw the contents himself. Inside it was the headphones and X-Burner contact lens similar to the one he used in the future. "Wait what's going on? Why did these appear when they should have been left behind in the future." Tsuna thought as he found a note.

The note had a simple message: Put these on within the next 3 minutes or else a sniper will be ready to shoot everyone in this household including Nana Sawada. After reading that message a red dot appeared on Reborn's hat, then on Lambo's head, and finally Tsuna's forehead. "This is rather new for me. I'm the world's strongest hitman and yet I didn't sense these snipers. They must be camouflaged with a powerful illusion or they completely made their killing intent disappear. And judging by the reaction time for each dot to appear the sniper can switch targets before we can move to safety." Reborn thought as he looked upon his situation.

"Tsuna it's best if you comply with their demands. It seems to be that someone who got their memories from the future must have recreated them and is now attempting to fight you." Reborn said as Tsuna shook his head.

"But who in the world could do something like this?" Tsuna thought as he thought of all the people that he had met in the future and met their future selves.

"Tsuna I'm going out to the market! Make sure that you clean up and prepare for the guests that are coming over!" Nana said as she left the house.

"Guests?" Tsuna asked Reborn who just smiled.

"I called the guardians over as soon as I got the package. They should be getting here soon and be able to deal with the mysterious sniper as well." Reborn said as Tsuna felt that this incident is about to be over with the culprit caught.

Outside several houses away a cloaked figure holding onto a Walther WA2000 sniper rifle. "Geez I'm working overtime for this. I'm going to make him pay for this real good." the cloaked person said until he saw a stick of dynamite flying in front of his face with the fuse about to end.

An explosion took place as the dynamite exploded and Gokudera and Yamamoto stood nearby as they saw the explosion happened. "That's what you get for targetting Jyuudaime you bastard." Gokudera said as in his hand were several sticks of dynamite.

"Wasn't that a bit overkill? I mean he could just be a normal person." Yamamoto asked Gokudera but then instantly grabbed his wooden shinai and swung it down and intercepted a couple of knives as it transformed into a sword.

"Geez I wasn't expecting a dynamite stick. But word of advice if you are trying to take me out with that then please try harder. For example you should be using your rings and box weapons to fight me!" the cloaked person said as instantly both of them got into a combat stance.

"Who the heck are you?" Gokudera asked as he equipped himself with flame arrow and prepared to open his Sistema C.A.I boxes as Yamamoto also took out his box weapons.

The cloaked person was about to answer until he was stabbed by a trident and the rain and storm guardian saw it to be Rokudo Mukuro. "Well then so you were the disturbance I felt. I normally don't like doing this but I'm afraid you will have to die." Mukuro said as he ignited his mist ring and used it to power up his illusions and created a flame pillar engulfing the cloaked person.

"Oi! Yamamoto and Octopus-head are you two alright?" Ryohei Sasegawa asked the two as they turned around to greet the sun guardian.

"What exactly is Mukuro doing out lawn-head?" Gokudera asked Ryohei as he just shook his head.

"I don't know. I was walking towards Sawada's house when I met Chrome and then she started to feel strange as if some presence was choking her. Then I saw her change to Mukuro and know you see what happened." Ryohei said as he saw the illusion still engulfing the person.

Mukuro kept his illusion up until he felt something was wrong. Curious he stopped the illusion and the only thing on his trident was the cloak. "Where did he disappear off to?" Mukuro thought until he felt a presence behind him.

All the guardians then felt a killing intent and looked onto the roof where they saw a young man wearing a black jacket, white shirt, and blue jeans. On his hand was a ring and a box weapon. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Hayate and I work for KNIGHT. My rank is Lancelot and I guess this time I can't afford to play around anymore." Hayate said with a smile as he ignited his ring revealing he has sky flames and injected it into the box.

The guardians of mist, sun, rain, and storm instantly opened their box weapons and their box animals opened up.

"Cambio forma!" all of them shouted as the box animals transformed into weapons.

"G's Archery!" Gokudera said as his flame arrow now became a bow.

"Ugetsu Asari's Four Irregular Swords!" Yamamoto said as his sword transformed into a long sword while he held three short swords in his other hand.

"Knuckle's Maximum Break!" Ryohei said as he was equpped with boxing gloves and headgear with the symbol of the Sun.

"Daemon Spade's Devil Lens." Mukuro said he was equpped with three lenses.

"Wow it's an honor to see Cambio Forma of Vongola Decimo's guardians but I guess you haven't seen a box weapon of my caliber!" Hayate said as his box began to shake and opened up releasing an enormous amount of sky flames into the sky.

All the guardians instantly felt something wrong as the flames dissipated and were stunned by what they saw. "Are you ready?" Hayate asked them as he stood up and jumped down.

Tsuna instantly felt something was wrong as soon as he saw a release of sky flames from the window. Even Reborn felt something was off about it as he instantly went to the door. "Tsuna we need to head off to that direction. I have a feeling that the other guardians are facing against whoever is using that much flames."

Tsuna fearing for his friends agreed and put on the headphones and the X-Burner contact lenses and went upstairs to change into his dying-will proof clothing and get his X-Gloves. As soon as he changed he went downstairs and took out the dying will pills and took some entering him into Hyper-Will Mode and changing his gloves into Vongola Gloves Version Vongola Ring. "Let's get going." he said as Reborn carried Lambo and jumped on top of Tsuna.

"We are going to need this stupid cow's ability as a guardian of Lightning. If anything bad happens he can use the 10 Year Bazooka twice." Reborn explained as Tsuna instantly took off into the air.

As soon as he arrived however he noticed that it was too quiet and that no one was reacting towards the flames. "What is going on here?" Tsuna thought as he searched around for his companions.

"Well if it isn't Vongola Decimo and the strongest hitman Reborn!" a voice said from behind him and Tsuna turned around to see Hayate behind him.

"Who is he and how did he get behind me without noticing?" Tsuna thought as he instantly moved away from him.

"Well I guess I did go overboard this time." Hayate said as Tsuna noticed what was behind him and saw the bodies of his friends unconscious and also having numerous wounds on them.

"What did you do to them?" Tsuna shouted out as Hayate just sighed.

"Well to be fair they attacked first and so I simply retaliated back against them." Hayate said as Tsuna clenched his fist in anger.

"I take it you like the gifts you got?" Hayate said as Tsuna realized he didn't know this person at all.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked as he instantly felt another presence as Hayate just ducked in order to avoid a tonfa strike.

"Attacking Namimori Students and my prey. Your punishment is to be bitten to death." Hibari Kyoya said as he stood there with his tonfas out.

"Geez a troublesome one appeared." Hayate said as he pointed to the sky.

"Drago di Cieli cambio forma." Hayate said a loud roar could be heard and a dragon lands behind him.

The dragon then turned into sky flames and flew towards Hayate's hand as it slowly turned into a blade. "Durandal version Sky flame." Hayate said as he wielded a long-sword covered in sky flames.

"Durandal? Where have I heard of that name before." Reborn thought as he began to think back when he heard the name Durandal.

"Well then it's been a while since I had to do this. Try to stay alive until then you two." Hayate said as he dashed towards Hibari who blocked with his tonfas but saw that it was futile as it started to cut through it.

Hibari just used his free hand ignited his ring and inserted it into his box weapon making Roll the cloud hedgehog fly out into a ball and Hayate had to turn around to dodge it. Before Hibari could do anything Hayate quickly chopped Hibari with his hand knocking him out unconscious. Just as Hibari landed Hayate noticed Lambo, who was unconscious, and immediately dashed towards him with his sword ready to strike the child down. He was stopped by Reborn, who fired a bullet from Leon, and Tsuna blasted him with sky flames from the gloves. "What do you think you are doing? Lambo is nothing but just a child and you aim to take his life!" Tsuna yelled as he got into an X-Burner stance.

"Operation X!" Tsuna said as the headphones turned on and responded and the contacts turned on showing the fiamma voltage for both gloves needed to fire an X-Burner.

At that moment Hayate disappeared in front of Tsuna and appeared behind holding onto his left hand. "Zero point breakthrough." Hayate said as Tsuna saw his gloved hand was slowly getting frozen from the secret technique of the Vongola family.

Reborn fired more shots as he saw the situation making Hayate dodge them and let go of Tsuna's hand which was partially frozen but came back to normal when Tsuna reignited his flames once more. "How do you know that technique? Only two people in the world knows of this technique and you aren't one of them." Reborn asked him as he aimed his gun at Hayate.

"D-don't underestimate him." Mukuro said as he got back up painfully.

"Mukuro just stay down and let me handle him." Tsuna said to Mukuro knowing how much pain he seemed to be in.

"It's not just that. He knew how to counter all of our box weapons and cambio formas as well. He also knew of all our abilities even countering my shigure soen ryu like it was nothing." Yamamoto said as he also managed to get back up and helped Ryohei to stand up.

"Jyuudaime he comes from a parallel world. He even said so to us once the fight between us started." Gokudera said as he managed to aim his flame arrow at him once more.

"Geez just how much longer are you going to fight me? It's completely one-sided. Besides don't you find it strange? All this fighting and explosions and yet not a single person is here investigating it." Hayate said as all the combatants realized he was right.

"That is strange. I'm pretty sure Kyoko was nearby as well." Ryohei said as he looked around for his sister.

"Your world is starting to disappear. And the cause of it is this." Hayate said as he pointed at Lambo who just woken up and seemed scared of Hayate once he pointed at him.

Gokudera and them all instantly pointed their weapons at Hayate as soon as he pointed Lambo. "I guess a visual would be easier." Hayate said as he just disappeared once more and stabbed Lambo.

"LAMBO!/STUPID COW!" all of them shouted but Lambo just dropped down unconscious and on the sword was a black spirit like thing.

"D-D-Damn you for figuring me out." the spirit said as it erupted into black flames as Hayate pulled out his sword.

"Impossible your group shouldn't be able to travel through parallel worlds." Hayate said as he got into a fighitng stance.

"It's too late to save this world. All the inhabitants are now absorbed into our grand plan. And with this much life energy our lord will return and reveal the truth of the world. The truth known as despair!" the spirit said as Hayate just slashed it and it erupted into sky flames dissolving the spirit into nothingness.

"Bedivere have you managed to get the priority targets." Hayate said as he took out an earpiece and spoke into it.

"I've already gotten them a while ago. What's taking you so long we only have a few more minutes left. I've already gotten several of those bastards down." was the only response as he sighed.

"I really hate this job." he said as he pulled out a handgun and shot all of them except for Tsuna who managed to dodge.

Once he saw his friends hit instead of blood they seemed to have changed into orbs of light. "Right almost forgot about him. But thankfully he wasn't too damaged by possession." Hayate said as he shot Lambo and also turned into an orb of light.

Hayate took out a strange jar and the orbs instantly went into it and he locked it up. "Now then it's your turn Vongola Decimo." Hayate said as he aimed his gun at Tsuna.

Tsuna however saw his friends disappear and his patience broke and he ignited his flames to the maximum level. "GIVE THEM BACK!" he shouted as he took out his box weapon and put it in letting out Natsu the sky lion out who also looked angry and enraged.

"CAMBIO FORMA! MODO ATTACO!" Tsuna shouted as Natsu changed shape into Tsuna's gauntlet and transformed itself.

"BURNING AXLE!" Tsuna shouted as he launched a punch equivalent to an X-Burner onto Hayate who was now engulfed in the sky flames.

"I think that's enough now. It's about time for the boy to sleep." a voice said behind Tsuna and felt himself get shot but oddly there wasn't that much pain and he felt extremely sleepy.

He turned around and saw that his assailant was a blonde woman who held a gun and the same jar as Hayate. "Shit. I'm sorry everyone." he thought as he closed his eyes.

The flames extinguished themselves and Hayate was now kneeling on the ground using his sword as a support. "Geez that hurt too much. Looks like his emotions was the key to his strength." he thought as he looked at his savior.

"Coming a little late now Bedivere?" he asked as Bedivere just smirked and held out a hand.

"But to capture this entire town using the Soul Bullet wasn't easy. Even if it was the two of us we barely made it in 3 days." Bedivere said to her partner who just remained silent as he looked at Namimori.

"I guess even here I can't escape from my fate. I almost wanted to die from that attack as I was attacking someone who I considered a little brother. And what's worse those eyes filled with hate as I took down his friends." Hayate said as he walked away and Bedivere couldn't but help but pity him.

"He is already shouldering a huge burden himself. Sawada Tsunayoshi your plan better be worth it. Hayate is already starting to feel the pressure from this attack. It doesn't help either that he has family issues as well." she thought as Hayate reopened a portal.

"Let's get going before this world collapses on us." he said as they both entered the portal and once it closed the sky turned dark and eventually the darkness overtook everything.

This is the end of the first chapter. Sorry this is going to take a while for me to update as I have to suffer from real life issues about school. But I will try to update during this Thanksgiving break. But anyways like always leave a review for this chapter! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back with another chapter. This time I will be uploading two including this one. I'm a bit busy now and the place I'm currently staying at has now internet so I managed to upload this when I could. So please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 2: Arrival to the parallel world: I just won the Ring Battle!

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All security personnel are to intercept the intruder." a voice announced all over the Vongola HQ.

With that all of the members of the Vongola were scrambling to get the intruders. "Why does it have to be now that an intruder is coming. Who gave out the information?" Vongola Ninth thought as he looked over Sawada Tsunayoshi's comatose body.

It had been just a week after that Tsuna and his guardians managed to defeat Xanxus and his officers for the battle of the Vongola Rings. But what surprised him was Tsuna's determination even though he looked so pale since last year. "If only I hadn't let Tsuna out of my sight during that event." he thought as he remembered that Tsuna was acting a bit suspicious as he was holding onto his arm as if someone branded something on him.

Timoteo looked at Tsuna and saw that the marking on his arm was starting to spread. "I pray to the heavens that Tsuna be saved. And if possible take me instead." he prayed and as if the heavens answered a figure stood outside the balcony of Tsuna's room.

Timoteo looked up but saw that the figure was holding a gun and shot Tsuna into the chest. The loud noise of the gun made the door open and two gray haired people, a boy and girl, entered with a rapier and crossbow. "Vongola Nono are you alright! Ah Decimo was shot! Rand get the medical crew I'll catch the intruder!" the girl said as the boy named Rand just nodded.

"Who is this guy? I couldn't even sense his presence." the girl thought as she aimed her crossbow at the intruder.

"Geez after all the trouble I went through earlier and now this. This day sucks." Hayate said as he stood outside and shot the comatose Tsuna with a soul bullet.

The door opened up and in came the gray haired twins. "Great Renji and Rand are here. I forgot that those two are Tsuna's personal bodyguards." he thought as he saw Renji aim her crossbow at him.

"Well it was fun but I gotta get going Vongola jiji!" Hayate said as he waved his hand towards Vongola Nono who looked shocked as he saw Hayate.

As soon as Renji fired the crossbow Hayate jumped backwards falling down the 6th floor. Renji looked down to see the corpse. All she got was a huge figure flying up and saw Hayate on top of his Sky Dragon and flying off. "Right Bedivere should have finished her job now." Hayate said as he searched for his female partner and saw her currently surrounded by members of the Varia as well as the Vongola Security and Medical Teams treating the wounded and to a wounded Gokudera, from a bullet wound.

He recognized one member of the Varia and inwardly swore. "I was hoping to avoid this but it seems as if I got no choice." he thought as he decided to save Bedivere from her fate.

Bedivere was currently holding her arm that was bleeding from a bullet wound. "I didn't expect to see a member of KNIGHT here. Explain your purpose here." a black haired girl wearing the Namimori Middle School female uniform and holding a handgun at her.

Before anyone could move Hayate jumped down in front of Bedivere with two handguns out and immediately shot all of the security forces wounding all of them. He stood back up and the gun wielding girl looked shocked. "Hayate nii-san? But why?" she said as Hayate looked away and aimed at her.

"Let us go now. I don't want to hurt you Maria but if push comes to shove then I will." he said until a blast of storm flames went by him from an injured Gokudera.

"Wait you bastard!" he shouted before he dodged from the sky dragon's assault.

"We're getting out of here now." he said as he dropped several smoke bombs and then out of the smoke the sky dragon took flight once more and went off into the distance.

"Tsuna I hope you recover soon. You are the last bet we have to beat this darkness." Hayate thought as the two left as soon as the Vongola task-force arrived just a few minutes after they left.

Tsuna however was having a weird dream. He dreamt that he was fighting alongside Hayate against a cloaked figure who was attacking them with what looked like magic. The fight ended when Hayate stabbed him with his sword but the cloaked figure fired a spell onto Hayate's and Tsuna's arm leaving a mark on it. "I may go down now but I will not be without consequences. This curse will devour you until your soul is gone and your body a vessel for the darkness. All you did was just shatter a piece of the true reality. The reality known as despair!" the cloaked figure said as he erupted into flames and an incredible amount of pain was felt afterward.

Tsuna immediately woke up and held onto his arm. "What was that dream? I don't ever remember that happening to me at all in my dreams and why was HE there fighting alongside me?" Tsuna thought until he heard a door open up and saw a maid standing out there with her dropping towels. "Get the Vongola Nono! Decimo is awake now!" the maid yelled out as yells of confirmation was being heard in Italian.

"Vongola Decimo it's good to see you awake from that nasty coma. Everyone was worried especially THEM." the maid said giggling to Tsuna, who then realized that the maid was speaking in Italian and that he could understand it.

"Umm what exactly made me go into a coma?" Tsuna asked as the maid just looked at him as if she didn't know the answer.

"It's unknown how you fell unconscious but there was an intruder heading in here and all I know is that you were supposed to have been shot but I guess the assassin was an idiot if he didn't bother to load his gun with any bullets as you seemed to have been unharmed." the maid said as she decided to make her leave.

"Shot me? But why would anyone try to kill me right now?" Tsuna thought as he saw the calender and then immediately his mind stopped to comprehend the information he was getting. "3 months ago? But that's when I just won the Vongola Rings Battle and coming back from the future! I don't get it did I travel back in time? No that doesn't explain how I know how to speak in Italian." Tsuna thought as he was now even more confused.

The door opened once more revealing Timoteo, the Vongola Nono, and Reborn walking nearby him. "Sawada Tsunayoshi its good to see you up again after such a long time." Vongola Nono said with Reborn just jumping onto the bed. "Dame Tsuna it's about time you got up. If you weren't going to get up soon I was considering using the Dying Will Bullet and make you run around in your underwear." Reborn said with a smirk making Tsuna realize that Reborn would do something like that to him.

"Vongola Nono I would like to speak with Tsuna alone for a while. I know that you want to talk with him but then you should alert his guardians and those close to him that he woke up." Reborn said to Nono who thought that was a good idea.

As soon as he left Reborn had a serious look on his face and had Leon transform into his handgun and aim it at Tsuna. "Dame Tsuna what was the score you got on your test yesterday?" Reborn demanded as Tsuna just went HIIII and told him he scored a twenty-two.

"Looks like you seem to be the Tsuna I know of." Reborn said as he made Leon transform back into his normal lizard form.

"We are in a pretty bad situation. I remember things I shouldn't be even be able to remember. Especially a smarter you scoring at least 75s on tests." Reborn said making Tsuna sweatdrop as if being smarter is a bad thing.

"But Reborn today is the day we go to the future but I don't remember this happening to us. Did we travel back in time?" Tsuna said as Reborn thought of what Tsuna just said.

"Maybe we didn't just go back in time but we also ended up in a parallel world or an alternate realm of our world." Reborn said as he thought back into his new memories.

"Tsuna check your bedside table right now." Reborn said as Tsuna looked and saw the Vongola Ring, sealed version, and something that shouldn't be possible if he remembered the date. "The Vongola Box Weapon? But I only received that in the future and when I came back with the others. How is a box weapon even developed at this time?" Tsuna thought as the door slammed open once more and he saw Gokudera panting.

"Jyuudaime! Are you safe from the attack by that bastard Hayate? I'm sorry I couldn't do anything but I tried to hit him last night but he managed to escape." Gokudera said rather fast making Tsuna realize that Gokudera has some memories of the attacker that attacked them.

"Gokudera do you know what the date is?" Reborn asked him and Gokudera responded back with the date making him realize what day it was.

"Jyuudaime it's about the day that you and Reborn disappear back into the future! But it's weird it's around this time that you disappear into the future." Gokudera said making Tsuna have a bad feeling.

"Vongola Decimo your clothes are here. Please get dressed we are having a meeting today with an important guest. Please meet up with your bodyguards and Storm Guardian when it is time." a maid said carrying Tsuna's clothes and with that Gokudera and Reborn left seeing as Tsuna shouldn't keep the guest waiting.

"Reborn do you know who the guest is?" Gokudera asked as Reborn just gave a smile.

"Yes I do but it's up to Tsuna to react properly now." Reborn said as Gokudera looked confused but decided to trust Reborn but was surprised when he saw two people.

"Rand and Renji!?" Gokudera cried out as the two looked up and saw Gokudera and bowed.

"Gokudera-sama I see that you were safe from the attack earlier." Rand said as Gokudera nodded.

"It's too bad that I couldn't hit the bastard." Gokudera said as Renji and Rand nodded.

"He attacked Tsunayoshi-sama as well but no bullet wound appeared when he shot him. And then escaping from the Vongola like that. As expected of a former Varia member." Rand said as both Reborn and Gokudera were surprised by that fact.

"No wonder he was crazy strong. He was a part of the Varia." Reborn thought until they heard something else.

"But where did he get a dragon class box weapon? I heard that he only used a sky lion class box weapon." Renji said as now that got both their attentions.

"Are dragon class box weapons rare?" Gokudera asked as Renji nodded.

"It's not surprising if you don't know much about them as information on them is scarce. Dragon class box weapons are box weapons that should not exist but somehow they were sealed into box weapons. I've only heard that CEDEF and KNIGHT have a user that uses dragons." Renji explained.

A door was heard opening and they saw Tsuna in his orange sweater and blue jeans. "Is something going on now?" Tsuna asked as Renji and Rand both nodded towards him.

"Sawada-sama it's good to see you up. Please hurry our guest is waiting for you now." Renji said as the two twins lead Tsuna to the room where the guest was waiting for him.

As soon as the door opened Tsuna saw a girl standing in front of him with her back in front of her face. Her hair in a ponytail she slowly turned around and saw someone who Tsuna never thought he would see. "Uni.." Tsuna said as Uni turned around and had the same smile on her face.

"Tsuna it's good to see you again!" Uni said with the same smile that made him blush before during the afermath of Choice.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let's go! Back to Namimori!

The silence between the two became somewhat awkward. "Hurry up and say something else besides a name dame Tsuna." Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna's head making him fall down onto the ground.

"Reborn!" he cried out as he got back up from the pain.

Uni just giggled at their actions and saw Vongola Nono appear along with her mother. "Ah Uni I was about to call for you." Aria said as she came in with her bodyguard, Gamma.

"Eh? Is this about that?" Uni asked as Aria nodded.

"Yes. Vongola Nono agreed that Decimo may still need a bit more help to get used to everything. Being in a coma does that to you though." Aria said as Uni looked excited.

"So Tsuna I'm going to have to ask you to take care of Uni for me." Aria said as Tsuna just stared blankly for a few seconds.

Outside of the Vongola HQ a security guard was just about to take a small nap as his shift was over before he was awoken up by a loud "EHHHHHHH!".

"Must be Vongola Decimo. I swear he needs to get used to things by now." the security guard thought as he took his nap.

"Now then your mother is waiting for you at the airport. And of course Uni is ready to accompany you back with Gokudera and I'm sure your guardians are awaiting you." Vongola Nono said before he got a report from a butler and then frowned a bit.

"If you must excuse me Aria-san and I must attend an important meeting." Vongola Nono said as Aria left with Gamma following behind.

But before she left she gave Uni a wink and a thumb-up while Gamma gave a glare at Tsuna. "What was that about?" Tsuna asked as Uni just looked a bit red.

Reborn kicked his student for being dense on what just happened. "It doesn't matter. We are going back to Namimori so pack up your belongings and meet us in the entrance." Reborn said as he exited the room leaving the two teens alone.

With Vongola Nono and Aria they arrived into a single room where Nono sighed. "Is the report true? That all of Tsuna's guardians were attacked?" he asked Iemitsu who nodded.

"But strangely it wasn't even a serious wound. All it did was just cause some dizziness and it seems that even all members of CEDEF was shot. Whoever did this was a pro." Iemitsu said as the Nono sighed.

"He isn't a pro. He knew how to get through all of the Vongola Family's security including Varia and CEDEF." Nono said as even Aria and Gamma were now surprised.

"Who is this person?" Aria asked now that someone was able to sneak into the strongest mafia family and escape alive.

"He was a former member of the Varia. That's why I asked Xanxus to come by." Nono said as now all of them were surprised despite that he only just recovered from Xanxus's scheme.

A knocking on the door revealed Xanxus in a wheelchair being pushed by a girl the same age as Tsuna's alongside two other girls. "Ah Maria I wasn't expecting you though." Nono said as Maria bowed.

"Forgive me on this intrusion. But I need to know if you are sending a team to find him. And I want to be on that team!" Maria said as she was stopped by Xanxus raising his hand.

"That's enough Maria. You aren't strong enough to catch him." Xanxus said as that surprised everyone.

"You know the perpetrator?" Iemitusu asked as Xanxus snorted at that answer.

"We all know who the perpetrator is. Hayate." Xanxus said as everyone was surprised by that answer.

"Hayate? I thought he left the Varia years ago. And leaving his only flesh and blood alone as well." Gamma said as he was stopped by one of the girls.

"He didn't abandon us. He left us behind because he felt that being with the Vongola was the safest place he can leave us at." she said as Nono raised an eyebrow at that.

"I found out a year ago when we were hunting for a powerful ring signature. Hayate onii-chan was searching for someone that was in a powerful organization. He found out the name was a cult. They called themselves the Hades organization." she said as Maria looked at her.

"Kuroi that is classified information." Xanxus said but was stopped by Nono who went up to her.

"Hade organization? I haven't heard of them before. Have you or any of the Giglio Nero heard of the Hades organization?" Nono asked Aria as she shook her head.

"This is the first I'm hearing of them as well. What about you Gamma?" she asked as Gamma was thinking.

"I heard rumors but that's what I thought they were just some baseless rumors. That cult was based on the god of the dead and well intended to spread a dark influence everywhere. But I heard it was stopped by a group though. All of them equipped with Dragon-Class Box Weapons." Gamma said as Nono sighed.

"There is no doubt that the Hayate that infiltrated is indeed part of that group who defeated the Hades organization." Nono said before he saw the two girl's gave a slight flinch to that.

"He did destroy it didn't he? I mean he destroyed several crime organizations by himself when he was in the Varia." Nono said.

"I'm sorry Nono but the Hades organization is still at large. In fact we have no idea how many members or branch locations they have." Kuroi said.

At that moment it became harder when several Varia members came in followed by Bel. "I heard that a certain traitor came by here. I want to lead the mission to capture him." Bel said as Maria was about to protest.

"No I am no authorizing such a mission. He is now far more powerful than any of us." Xanxus said as Bel kept insisting that he does so until he was stopped by a box weapon opening.

"You will leave now Belphegor. Or else I will make you leave." Maria said as Bester came out growling.

The other Varia members slowly left the room with Bel giving an angry look before leaving. "So he still holds a grudge against him?" Nono asked as Xanxus sighed.

"Yes he still holds a grudge for feeling inferior to him. Hayate will still destroy Bel even if is using box weapons, flames from the rings, or even normal combat." Xanxus said.

"I will do what I can to be in contact with KNIGHT. Ah and Maria I should tell you that Tsuna is back up." Nono said as Maria eyes brightened a bit.

"S-s-so that means Tsuna is back from his coma." Maria said as she was there to witness Tsuna fall down into a coma after the Ring Fight.

"Yes but I think you should spend time with your father for a bit though before heading back to Namimori seeing as the school has some damages to fix." Nono said sighing and the ridiculousness of the Ring Fights in destroying that poor school.

"Is Tsuna going to be here as well?" Maria asked as Aria immediately noticed her daughter had some competition and Gamma was inwardly cheering for her.

"I'm afraid not. His mother wants him back now in Japan. I swear it's the first time Nana yelled at me about this." Iemitusu said as he took out a photo of his wife and let out a few tears while crying out Nana making all of them sweatdrop at his his actions.

"Also Uni is going to attend Namimori middle school as well. She's going to go with him right about now I believe to the airport and should be boarding soon." Nono said as an eerie silence was there.

"He he he he. So she got the first move on me then. Kuroi and Hikari we are leaving now." Maria said as her two bodyguards sweatdropped at their mistresses's actions and they felt a killing intent from Xanxus muttering to himself that he'll kill the kid.

"So it seems things may get a bit interesting. And also call my guardians here. I want information on this Hades organization and see if they will become a threat to us later." Nono said to the butler as he nodded and left.

"Hades organization. Named after the god of death in mythology. What kind of trouble are you in now Hayate?" he thought as Aria cleared her throat to signal that she is still here.

"If you don't mind then we could use our intelligence network as well to find out more. If this Hades organization is as dangerous as it is then having extra help will help will it not." Aria said as the Vongola Nono nodded.

"Then I'll be searching for KNIGHT and try to contact them. With CEDEF's help we should find them." Iemitsu said as all of the leaders of the groups nodded.

Back at the Vongola's private airport Tsuna, Gokudera, Uni, Reborn, and Renji and Rand arrived into the plane. "So why is there a need for Renji-chan and Ren-san to come along?" Uni asked as the two looked at her.

"Vongola Nono's orders are to protect Decimo until he takes control of the Vongola Family. Besides it seems like a good time for us to see places outside of the Vongola Mansion." Ren said as Renji nodded with her twin.

"Anyways it doesn't really matter as you and Tsuna-sama get the front row seats." Renji said as Uni thought about it and smiled.

"Anyways Uni just take care of Dame Tsuna when you get back. I need to meet up with several people before heading back." Reborn said as now the group was surprised that he wasn't going with them.

"Reborn-san where are you off to?" Gokudera asked Reborn.

"To meet with a couple of Arcobaleno especially Verde." Reborn said as Tsuna remembered Verde was the creator of the box weapons.

"Okay then we'll meet back in Namimori." Tsuna said as Reborn smiled at his student's action to trust in Reborn.

"I need to ask Verde if Dragon-Class box weapons should exist besides the one I seen from Byakuran." Reborn thought as he watched them board the plane and saw it take-off.

In several hours the plane finally landed into the airport where they began searching for Nana Sawada. "I wonder where kaa-chan is at?" Tsuna thought as he searched around and found his mother holding a big sign stating "Tsu-kun! Welcome Home 3!".

At that moment Tsuna felt extremely embarrassed by his mother's actions. "Come on Tsu-kun we need to go see your mother." Uni said teasing the poor boy.

"Tsu-kun I'm so glad your all right!" Nana said hugging her son and making some of the people nearby either snicker or feel a tear coming down from seeing the happiness of the son and mother.

"Kaa-san please stop embarrassing me in front of them." Tsuna said as Nana looked and saw the group behind him.

"Ah Uni-chan! It's been so long!" Nana said as Uni bowed.

"Ah if it isn't Renji-chan and Ren-san as well!" Nana cried out as she gave the two twins a hug.

"Jyuudaime is your mother ususally like this?" Gokudera asked as he met Nana Sawada several times but never from coming back at a trip.

"It was like this when I came back from a field trip in the 5th grade." Tsuna muttered before Nana stopped hugging them all.

"Anyways let's hurry and head off to the taxi. I'll have all of your favorite foods made Tsu-kun!" she said with a smile.

Tsuna returned that smile back and the group began to slowly leave the airport not noticing a couple of people following closely behind. "Sawada Tsunayoshi you are a threat to our master." the leader said as he took out a silenced pistol before stopping as he felt a sudden burst of pain and saw that there was an arrow on his chest and before anyone noticed all of the people following them had died from the same way.

Tsuna and his group were far away by then but everyone in the airport went crazy as they saw the dead bodies with the arrows stuck in them. On top of a watchtower there was a single girl up there using a bow before she stored it back. As she was preparing to leave she received a call from her phone and she picked it up. "The threat was taken care of. But you need to hurry. Sawada Tsunayoshi came back earlier than expected Hayate." she said as she hung up and took out a violet box and ignited storm flames into the box and a dragon appeared out of it before flying off towards the outskirts of Namimori.

And that's all for the updates. Currently I have 3 more chapters ready but they still need to be gone over by me and a friend for any mistakes made. Otherwise I wish you a happy 2013.


End file.
